Various composite materials for vehicle hulls and processes are known in the art. Commonly, hull manufacture for hulls used in the marine industry incorporate molding processes for the outer surface elements of the shell of the hull, as well as for an inner portion of the hull. For example, hulls of marine vessels are often formed by connecting two or more molded portions together. For example, some marine vessel hulls are manufactured by providing an outer hull layer that forms the exterior surface of the marine vessel and then connecting an inner liner thereto such that a cavity is formed between the outer hull layer and the inner liner. In some embodiments, stringers, or braces, are positioned between the outer hull layer and the inner liner. In other embodiments, the inner liner is bonded directly to the outer hull layer without the use of stringers or braces therebetween. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,865 discloses a composite material for vehicle hulls and a hull molding process for molding an outer hull layer and an inner liner, and for mating the outer hull later and inner liner.
It is known in the mechanical arts that foam material formed from an exothermic reaction may be used as a flotation element between two sections of the hull. For example, an isocyanate and polyol may be used to create a foaming liquid that is spread on the inner surface of the hull portion before the hull portions are connected together or injected into a cavity between two hull portions that have been connected. The use of exothermic setting foam material in enclosed cavities is also known in other manufacturing and mechanical arts. In such processes, thermocouples are sometimes used in the development or testing of manufacture processes, for example to determine the heating or cooling curve of the foam in a manufactured product, or to determine setting times and/or a duration to reach the glass transition temperature.